Sunset Through A Broken Window
by Alice.1993
Summary: Basically Elliot's thoughts after a repeat of My Bed Banter and Beyond. Guess what? It's JDElliot.


**This is just a oneshot, I wrote it for the Scrubs Fic Challenges community on LJ :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scrubs, never have, never will.**

Elliot lay on her bed, thoughts were flying round her head faster than she could grasp. So many emotions mixed around that she couldn't pick out any single one.

Was it a mistake doing this again?

Or was it right? Were _they_ right?

A cool breeze blew across the room, snapping her away from her thoughts. She looked to her bedroom window, it had been broken last week. She kept meaning to get it fixed but hadn't got round to it yet, she probably wouldn't for a while now.

The sun was just beginning to set outside, the light reflected off the sharp edges of glass. Just like it had as it had risen this morning.

All of today had been like a repeat of that day their first year. Everything had been perfect, for that one day. For that one day they had really believed they could work, really believed it would be great. Then it had all started to go wrong.

Would that happen again? Probably. But then why did she let it happen again, why did she keep getting these feelings. Or more accurately, why wouldn't these feelings just go away.

They'd tried a relationship three times before, well technically twice, their second year could hardly be called a relationship, but still it had failed every time.

She was so lost in her thoughts she barely heard JD stir next to her.

'Hey.' He said sleepily taking her into his arms.

'Hey.' She replied, still caught up in her own doubts.

'What are you thinking about?' JD asked as he caught the slightly distant tone in her voice.

'Whether this'll work out or not.'

'Oh.' JD paused for a moment, 'And what do you think?'

Elliot looked at him, his dark hair lay ungelled across his forehead, his blue eyes stared into hers questioningly, she felt her heart race increase. How could she have ever loved anyone else?

Then his look as he told her he didn't love her flashed into her head.

'_I don't love you.' He had said. _

_She felt her heart shatter. She had left Sean, her supposedly perfect boyfriend. Who no matter how hard she tried she couldn't love. For him. Who no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but love. And now he was here after just three days saying he didn't love her. And yet she still loved him. Unwaveringly, unconditionally, heartbreakingly._

To this day she still wondered if that was true, if he really hadn't loved her. Or if he'd just seen Turk and Carla and expected them to immediately be like that, and mistaken that emotion for not loving her.

After all, all of her serious relationships except Paul had ended in some way related to JD. First there was Sean, who she had broken up with when JD told her how he felt. Then Jake who JD had said 'wasn't right for her.' And most recently Keith, who she was going to marry, then it all fell apart when they almost kissed in the on call room. In that moment everything had become clear, that she wasn't going through normal pre-wedding jitters, she genuinely didn't want to marry Keith, she had never really loved him.

She had never felt the way she did for JD for anyone else. She didn't think she ever could.

'Elliot?' JD questioned snapping her out of her thoughts. 'What do you think?'

'Oh, I don't know.'

'Well how do you feel, about me, and this?'

'I want it to work. I want it to be right. But, I can't help but think if it was right it would've happened earlier. But then, if it's not why do we keep coming back to each other.'

Maybe they just gave up too easily before, expected everything to be perfect with no hard bits in between. Expected love to be about pushing chocolate covered candies. All smiles and rainbows. All happily ever afters.

Maybe in believing that, they'd ruined any chances of a happily ever after.

Maybe they'd sacrificed all the good times they could've had, because of the bad times the were running into.

Maybe, just maybe, if they didn't give in. Didn't stop trying as soon as it got difficult, maybe they could work, could be what they were always meant to, have what she'd always wanted.

'It won't be easy will it?' she asked.

'Nothing worth having ever is.'

At this JD got up and began to get redressed. When he was ready he kissed her goodbye. Those lips which before today hadn't touched for four years, yet still felt so familiar.

It wouldn't be easy, they would have a huge list of problems to sort out. But maybe it would work out. And they wouldn't be a broken mess of a relationship. Maybe one day they'd be the sunset through a broken window.

_**Please **_**review, I never get many and I love getting them :( So now I'm resorting to bribary, I bought lots of e-cookies from Marks and Spencer today (they were on offer 2 for 2 pounds) and if you review you get one :)**

**Georgie, if you review I will bring you one on Tuesday :D**


End file.
